Violent Reunions
by Inuzuka Nin
Summary: Wait. How would Sakura react? He got his reaction whilst walking home. She'd obviously just heard. She was running towards him. UCHIHA SASUKE, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! [Sasuke returns.] [Slighty violent SasuSaku] [Review Please]


**A/N: Well, I've got three stories in my mind, and they're all linked. This is the first of the three, therefore a prequel to Bringing the Boys Home. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would get the hell away from that snake pervert and return to Konoha! And … babbles on and on about how everything would be happy and romantic**

**Erhem, yes!! Anyway, enjoy!!**

**Violent Reunions**

Inuzuka Nin

Sasuke crouched atop a building, in a town he once knew. It had been the town he grew up in, where his life was built, and where it was destroyed. The image of the one man he loathed entered his mind, and then another, of his dead body.

He pushed the memories away, and gave a small chuckle. The reason he was crouching on top of a building just came into view. Haruno Sakura.

Her expression was one of frustration and anger. It had all began about 2 days ago…

**Flashback**

_Sasuke summoned up what was left of his energy to drag his bloodied body there. He had no idea what had possessed him to return to the town, but it felt right._

_As he reached the gates, a jounin standing guard approached him._

"_Uchiha Sasuke?!" He asked, uncertainty and disbelief obvious in his voice._

_Sasuke did not acknowledge the man, he only raised his head at a familiar voice._

_The blonde boy had been walking past the gates when he stopped, upon hearing a guard say the name of his former team mate. He turned his head faster than his brain had properly processed the information._

"_Sasuke-teme?!" he said quietly out of disbelief._

_Sasuke raised his head, and gave his best attempt at a smirk._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't give you the satisfaction of bringing me back here, Naruto." He said._

"_Heh!! No problem!! Your back!!" He said. "Oh, Tsunade-baa-chan will want to see you!! She's gonna be mad!!"_

_Just then, everything went black…_

_Sasuke awoke with a start. He sat bolt upright in the bed._

_Wait, what?_

_He scanned his surroundings, he was in hospital. It all came back to him; returning to Konoha, seeing Naruto… He must have collapsed._

"_Nice to see you awake, Uchiha." Sasuke turned to the doorway, to see Tsunade._

_Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Hokage-sama."_

_She walked over to the bed, and read through his medical reports. _

"_I'm satisfied with your recovery." She said, still scanning the report._

_She moved and sat on the chair next Sasuke's bed. She looked him straight in the eyes._

"_I've got some questions." She stated. "First off, why have you returned to Konoha?" Sasuke looked out the window, at the sun._

"_I came to my senses." He said simply. Tsunade looked interested, and urged him to continue._

"_I realized my true loyalties lie with Konoha. It was my home. My thoughts were with Konoha. I can't not protect it, or my friends." He said. "I will not let someone die close to me again."_

_There was a long silence as both digested the words the boy had spoken._

"_Itachi's dead." Said Sasuke, out of the blue._

_Tsunade nodded her head. She knew it would happen eventually, no matter how much people tried to prevent him from that path. The boy had determination._

"_I have pretty much got my answer for my next question from what you have just said, but I need to make sure.."_

"_I have no ill feelings toward Konoha or any of its citizens" he stated monotonously._

_She nodded her head, and rose from her chair. Before she had left the room, she stopped._

"_You've been asleep for nearly two days. You can leave." She smirked. "I'd be careful though, you don't know how **she **will react." She gave a small chuckle, and left._

_Sasuke sat there for a few moments, thinking. He knew who the Godaime was talking about._

_How **would **Sakura react??_

_He got his reaction whilst walking home. She'd obviously just heard. She was running towards him._

"_UCHIHA SASUKE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"_

**End Flashback**

He laughed as he remembered this statement, but it was short lived.

"Ah, so I've finally caught you." She snarled, her eyes deadly, made worse by the dangerous smirk on her face.

_Shit._ He needed to think fast, but came up with nothing.

"Sakura…. I….. "

Her expression softened. Sasuke felt relaxed when she approached him.

_You got out of that one, Uchiha. _He said to himself. He closed his eyes in relief. Sakura smirked, this was her chance.

THWACK!!

Sasuke's eyes jolted open in response to the attack and raised his hands to his cheek. _Fuck, that hurt! _He screamed mentally.

"That was for Naruto."

THWACK!!

"That was for Konoha."

THWACK.

"And that was for me."

She spun on her heel, and got ready to leap to the ground. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Sakura…"

She wrenched her arm from his grip and turned to him.

"What?"

For once, he chose to follow his heart.

He didn't know what he was doing.

It wasn't until he inhaled her sweet scent, and felt her soft lips on his that he realized.

One thing was for sure: _it felt so right._


End file.
